The invention relates to improvements in electrically operated coffee making machines, and more particularly to improvements in coffee making machines of the type wherein a filter holder is movably mounted in the housing and can receive a removable filter having a handle which facilitates insertion of the filter into or its removal from the filter holder. Coffee making machines of such character are described and shown, for example, in a brochure entitled "KRUPS 10 YEARS IN AMERICA--QUALITY BY DESIGN 86/87" which is distributed by the assignee of the present application.
A drawback of certain presently known coffee making machines with filter holders for removable filters is that the handle of the filter projects from the filter holder as well as from the housing in each position of the filter holder. This not only affects the appearance of the machine but is also likely to cause accidents, especially overturning of the entire machine. For example, a sleeve, an apron or another portion of the garment of the operator of the coffee making machine is likely to accidentally engage the handle to upset the machine or to actually sweep the machine off its support. This can entail contamination of and/or other damage to the surrounding area as well as serious injury to the person or persons nearby, especially if the base of the housing of the coffee making machine supports a partly or completely filled vessel for hot coffee.